Omzudan Icehold
Omzudan Icehold, better known as the King of the North was a powerful undead lord and an Arch Lich. He ruled the nation known as the Cursed Kingdom. He once held Cheraulvia by the throat until the young paladin Aryan Huxley pierced his heart with the sacred blade Rexetsyel History Like all giants, he had a mother and a father, he came from the village of Enarigog in Artyphis, where he first began his life as a young giant, he grew up here until he left that life behind and wandered Arthypis, in his travels he came across an old ruin, once belonging to the Titans, he began to rebuild the place into a citadel that he would later name: Absoleria Citadel Omzudan would later find the path to immortality through Lichdom, and he massacred multiple giant villages including Enarigog, the very settlement he came from and turning them all into his undead servants. He turned animals and smaller lifeforms to do his bidding as well, as these undead creatures were sent to every empire, nation and landmass across Cheraulvia, ruling over them from the top of Absoleria Citadel. For over 5000 years his rule lasted, until that fateful day when armies of mortals, Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Sylphs, landed on the shore of Artyphis and marched on the Kingdom, both sides suffered heavy losses until they stood face to face with King Omzudan Icehold himself. The King and his Cursed Legion made short work of the armies until one Paladin by a stroke of great luck was able to deal a fatal blow to the King and slay him, although it was not before the Paladin died to his wounds, this Paladin's name was Aryan Huxley. With the fall of Omzudan his magic was released and every undead creature and death knight under his spell would fall. Legacy The death of the King of the North would usher in a new age for Cheraulvia and through the efforts of a group of scholars and magical rituals they could discover the name of Aryan and build a statue in his honour although the Paladin would never return home to see it, as he had already passed away. The name of Omzudan would never be forgotten and it would become a curse to future generations, in some nations like Kaniros, his very name has been excluded from every list and record except from the Emperor's personal libraries, and to speak his name is punishable by death. Return Unbeknownst to the people of the world Omzudan may yet live, as an Arch Lich his soul was not bound to his body but to an object separate from it, if this object was not destroyed in the war then Omzudan will have the opportunity to exact revenge upon the world. Trivia *The names Enarigog, Artyphis and Absoleria were all made by Dragon Allen Poe *Omzudan was created out of a necessity of a previous dark lord. *Despite Omzudan's power to "hold the planet by the troath" he is actually inferior to certain other characters like Rethmaryss. *Omzudan was supposed to be dead, but after one of the Game Masters discovered that his "phylactery" was never destroyed, he was brought back. Category:Characters Category:Giant Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Death Knights Category:Unknown status